


Cut The Slang

by kirkisajerk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Con Artists, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drabble, Great Depression, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkisajerk/pseuds/kirkisajerk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You must think you’re a real genius, don’t you? Well, let me tell you something, we’re not scientists or doctors here, we’re grifters. Con artists. We live on the account that everyone is to busy trusting people than to take care of their two cents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut The Slang

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm trying my hand at some 1930s AUs, and I figured I should start it off with some Spones. Meaningless, unedited, drabble. Eventually this is going to be an actual fic, but for now, enjoy!

"Stop being such a a _bercrombie,_ Spock _."_ Bones snorted, picking the fibers out of his hat absentmindedly. God, this sure wasn't the gig for him. Stuck in a crumby speakeasy with this- well, he wan't sure what this 'man' was. The gent called himself 'Spock'. Said his first name was to foreign to pronounce, and stated it with a rather pretentious tone at that. Spock. Stupid, stupid name. Something that would only get him in trouble.

Now, _Bones,_ that was a good name. Something that people would remember. Something people would say, "Oi, better watch out, the notorious Bones has got eyes all over this city!" to. It was a nickname given to him since he was a lad, because, shit, Leonard Mccoy wasn't a name to command much respect. 

Spock, sat on the other side of his table, refusing the drinks handed to him, but oddly enough, nibbling on a bit of chocolate. He adjusted the lapels of his double breasted jacket. He pulled his hat on tighter, making sure his rather odd ears were tucked in properly. Spock was an awfully strange character. "'Abercrombie'. I'm assuming that's the common slang for 'know it all'. Fascinating. Well, I must assure you, Mccoy, the information that I am presenting is correct, although I'm certain you wish it wasn't. Perhaps out of spite?" The black haired man took another nibble of chocolate, and Bones, infuriated, took a gulp of his well deserved whisky. The quality of alcohol at this joint was shit, but at least it could relax him from the constant torments of his new partner. 

Being set up with Spock was arguably the worst thing that ever happened to Mccoy. But, he needed the cash, and he really needed Spock's help. Sadly, it was nearly impossible for an honest man to make it in 1930's America. So, Bones was quite content with not being an honest man. 

"You must think you're a real _genius_ , don't you? Well, let me tell you something, we're not scientists or doctors here, we're grifters. Con artists. We live on the account that everyone is to busy trusting people than to take care of their two cents." Mccoy spat, pushing his now finished drink away from him. His expression softened for a moment, when seeing Spock's eyebrow raise. He forced it to remain hard. "Don't be such a _wet sock_ , alright? If you do, we'll both end up in the big house. You know how much heat I have on me? Geez. I get through it though, push on, I'm hard boiled. Every day I have make new plans, change names, keep up lies. And hey, it's worth it. Meet plenty of dames on the road, ole Kirk taught me that. I made a Lincoln just yesterday. In fact, I'll use it to pay for my drink and your- ah- chocolate."

Spock blinked, as if calculating every word that escaped Bones' chapped lips. "I'm sorry, I'm attempting to decode the slang you used in that short monologue." He sighed, brows furrowing in concentration. Finally, he spoke, this time with slow, decisive words. 

"Perhaps it would be more efficient for us to leave without paying the bill. That way you'll be able to save your five dollars, and we can spend it on something more vital." 

Mccoy smiled, perhaps this Spock card wouldn't be so bad after all. If Spock was even his real name. 


End file.
